


Psychotic Girl

by sharedwithyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angstangstangst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Dark reader, F/M, Mindfuck, Psychological Trauma, Reader-Insert, Triggers, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: mildly inspired by Psychotic Girl- The Black KeysWARNING: Possible Triggers, including psychological triggers and dark reader. i mean, the title and all “Bed. Now.”You glowered at the be-glassesed scientist, but picked up the remainder of rope wrapped around your waist and dragged it out of the room like a kid’s blankie.You may be a little crazy, but you were sane enough to fear The Other Guy.You didn’t buy this disheveled-hair mild-mannered alter ego.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOOO ANOTHER MINDFUCKERY DARK-ISH ANGSTY FIC
> 
> this works as a one-shot but i'm hoping to turn it into a multi-chapter fic
> 
> though i have like 4 of those going on
> 
> but hey, when the muse calls, you answer right back with a mindfuck
> 
> again, WARNING: POSSIBLE PSYCHOLOGICAL TRIGGERS, DARK READER
> 
> not that bad, a lot of humor, but still. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
> 
> inspired by psychotic girl- the black keys. which i heard from lizzie borden took an axe with christina ricci, which i love!! i even fall asleep listening to the soundtrack. sometimes i fall asleep listening to bumping music. no soft jazz for this mofo
> 
> can't wait to watch the lizzie borden diaries once i'm ready for a popcorn+major binge
> 
>  
> 
> leave me a comment if you enjoyed!! thanks so much for all your support lovelies!!!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Mindfucker

 

 

“Get down from there, (y/n)!”

“Make me!!”

You hung from the ceiling like a monkey, throwing banana peels at Tony who was trying to nurse a hangover.

“Clint!!”

“I’m busy.” Clint called from above both of you, playing on his PSP in the coziness of the vents.

“Nat!! This is your fault!!”

“How?!”

“You’re the one who made banana bread.”

“I didn’t know she’d root through the garbage for the peels. I mean who even does that?!”

“Her, apparently!!”

The two of them bickered as Nat the Cat did some ninja move to block a peel and send it back towards your face in one motion. Awesome.

“Okay, (y/n), time for bed.”

“Noooo!”

Steve tried to coax you down, to which you responded by rolling up a banana peel real tight like a snow ball and winging it at his head.

“Who gave her sugar?!”

“Again, Nat was the one who made banana bread!”

“I barely used any sweetener in it!!”

“So instead it’s gonna taste like crap? Good to know!”

 

You basked in the cacophony for a moment, before Bruce walked in quietly with a stepstool and hedge trimmers and you dropped like a rock onto the ground.

 

“Owwie!”

“Bed. Now.”

You glowered at the be-glassesed scientist, but picked up the remainder of rope wrapped around your waist and dragged it out of the room like a kid’s blankie.

You may be a little crazy, but you were sane enough to fear The Other Guy.

You didn’t buy this disheveled-hair mild-mannered alter ego.

 

“Night Harambe!” Clint called.

“No, I’m Bonobo!”

 

 

“We really should lock her up.”

“Tony!”

“I think the asshole means there are facilities better equipped to handle her.” Nat the Cat put a hand on the soft-hearted Supersoldier’s shoulder.

“Meh. I think she’s fun!” Clint offered as he munched on Nat’s low-fat banana bread. He reached into his pocket for the emergency honey packets he carried around in case he needed to distract you, and drizzled some onto the bread. That’s better.

“That’s because you also have the psyche of a 10 year old.”

“I would say she’s at least 12. She seems to take a shining to Brother Barton here.” Thor shook his head as Nat offered him some banana bread, opting for a Smore’s Poptart instead.

“I’m sure it’s purely platonic. Or maybe she sees him as a father-figure.”

“Hey, leave your First-Year psychology at the door, Capsicle.” Tony looked, daring them to make him invoke his ‘my bar, my rules’ policy. No one responded.

“She seems to respond to Brucie’s orders, anyway,” the Billionaire continued. “But I don’t think that’s gonna hold for much longer.”

“Why not?!” Steve looked mildly alarmed at the thought of an unhinged (y/n) running around completely freely.

“I think he has a soft spot for her.”

 

“So?”

“I think she might use it to her advantage.”

 

 

“I can’t sleep.”

“Close your eyes and think boring thoughts.”

“It’s only 8. People aren’t meant to sleep at 8.”

“They’re not meant to hang from ceilings and throw fruit, either.”

Bruce kept his eyes on his notes so he didn’t have to look at you leaping around the lab in your barely-buttoned nightie. Tony had promised him he’d change the lock a week ago. On both the lab and your room.

Not that it would keep you out for long. Clint had gotten you a lock-picking kit for your quinceañera last month. He was also the only one who attended, seeing as you had turned 15 long ago and weren’t Latin American. At least Nat the Cat had helped you inflate the balloons. You’d inhaled too much helium and passed out for a few minutes.

“Come on, you must get lonely all by your onesies in this big old lab.” You gave him a sad pout, which he ignored. “Come play with me.”

“Usually I have Tony’s annoying presence to deal with, so no, I don’t get lonely ‘all by my onesies.’” He bristled, wishing you didn’t get under his skin so easily.

“Well, Tony’s not here right now.”

“Right, because they’re having a faculty meeting.”

“And why aren’t you there, too, then?”

“I tend to stay out of the…bureaucracy.”

“So you’re just here to smash stuff, huh.”

He twitched and you hid a grin. It was so easy. “As you can see, I spend most of my time doing research.”

“Still haven’t discovered a cure for your Jolly Green-ness, though.”

 

You ducked slightly as you saw his fingers change color, but they turned pale again in a blink. He really should go outside more often. A bit of a tan, brushed hair, maybe some contacts? Nah, you liked how those beauties were hidden behind thick lenses. It just made him seem like an even bigger tease.

 

Not that he knew he was one. He probably assumed your clumsy attempts at flirting were a manifestation of some sort of psychosis.

He may be one of the smartest men in the world, but he hadn’t figured out yet that he was attractive. Very, very attractive.

“It would be easier to find a cure if you weren’t in here interrupting me all the time.”

“Guess I should turn my nosey nose into Cap’s family gathering upstairs, huh?”

“Might as well. It does concern you.”

“Moi?” You gave him a mock-conceited look, slightly thrown off by the conflict on his face. Apparently he’d spilled the beans about something that was supposed to be hush-hush. How fun.

“Nevermind.”

“If it’s about my Sweet Sixteen, Clint already has my wishlist. And the phone number of a clown service that offers non-parolee performers.”

“Why do you hang out with him so much, anyway?”

“Why, are you jealous?”

He let out a small scoff. “Hardly.”

“Aww, pooh.” You frowned for a second. “Well, we both like climbing things. And hanging from things. And general prankery and hoodlumness.”

“Because you were both assassins?”

You enjoyed his second conflicted look within five minutes. He wasn’t supposed to bring up your, er, colored past. He just couldn’t help quipping back at you. You had an annoying trap that just needed…shutting.

“Whachu thinking bout?”

“In the three seconds between sentences?!”

“Your face was making loads of expressions. Or micro-expressions. Hey, have you watched Lie To Me?”

“I don’t really watch TV, besides the news.” He was glad you had conversational ADD. No need to linger on those dirty thoughts of…lingering…with you.

“Well, what do you do for fun?”

“This, pretty much.”

“Holed up in this little metal cage?!” You gave him a look of shock and horror.

“It’s not met- it’s designed for containm- what do you mean cage?!”

“Trust me, I know a cage when I see one.” You gave him a sly smirk that turned into a sad look, as you looked at the scars on your wrists. Handcuffs had always seemed more like a puzzle to you. And just like the Rubix Cube, you’d never figured one out yet. Though Rubix cubes didn’t make you bleed nearly as much.

 

“Hey.”

 

You looked up as Bruce put a tentative hand on your shoulder. It was slightly rough from the constant scrubbing of chemical-stained beakers, but it felt heavy and comforting nonetheless.

“Here…they’re good people.”

“We, you mean. You’re included in the good people.”

“Hm.” He scratched his head awkwardly. “I’ll have to disagree with you on that one.”

“Well…” You raised your hand slowly to hold his, which had settled comfortably on your arm, in case he wanted to move it away. He accepted the touch with nary a tic. “If they’re so good, why are they trying to get rid of me?”

He knitted his eyebrows and looked at you questioningly.

“If they’re discussing me in their Family Gathering, it’s probably about moving me.”

“Maybe if you stopped throwing fruit…” He could only make a joke, unable to handle a serious confrontation about the complicated issue of where you could stay. Or the complicated issue of you.

“Fruit peels.” You corrected, before giving him a crestfallen look. “I guess this is how a troubled foster kid feels like.”

“You’re not a kid,” he managed as a half-quip.                

 

“But still troubled.”

You didn’t bother asking him to say something on your behalf.

“I know you all think I’m annoying, and I know that I kind of am. But…I do feel comfortable here.”

“I-“ he bit his lip, never one for expressing, well, anything beyond anger and remorse at the consequences of said anger.

“I’d miss your friends. I’d… well I’d miss you.” You blurted the last part out before turning away to hid a furious blush.

He withdrew his hand from under yours and dropped it to his side, staring at the ceiling so he wouldn’t have to look at you.

“But I’m sure I can make friends at the new place.” You rallied quickly. “I’m very adaptable!”

He didn’t answer, remembering how hard it had been for the team to take you down when they’d first found you.

You’d had the strangest combination of martial arts and weapons they’d ever seen.

The tattoos littered along your skin showed all the organizations you’d been a part of, voluntary or otherwise.

From the scars and dissociative behavior, they’d guessed very few were voluntary.

 

And now you’d ingrained that image with the word adaptable like a post-hypnotic trigger phrase.

 

“Sure.” He finally managed after a long moment of silence.

“Well, I’ll leave you alone now. I’m sure you’ve got secret potions to concoct. Or, you know, the cure to VD.”

“I-“ he coughed to hide his laugh at your last statement. “I suppose I could take a quick break.”

“I don’t mean to be a bother. Really.” Your voice softened. “And I’m kind of tired, anyway.”

“Right.” Bruce moved his hair out of his eyes, where it had fallen, dampened. Why was he sweating?

“Goodnight, Bruce. Or, goodbye, maybe. We’ll find out tomorrow.”

“Goodnight (y/n).”

You walked out of there with a slow shuffle, instead of gloatingly skipping.

You knew Banner would buy you at least a few more weeks of fun with this lovely group of superheroes.

 

 

Just another soul lost in the world of this psychotic girl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH
> 
> leave a message below!!
> 
> Random Ramblings:  
> Quick Poll 1: CONTINUE?? AND WHO?!?!?!? (for you, stevie, is there anyone else besides thor you would like ;P)
> 
> quick poll 2: favorite line??  
> “Maybe if you stopped throwing fruit…” He could only make a joke, unable to handle a serious confrontation about the complicated issue of where you could stay. Or the complicated issue of you.  
> “Fruit peels.” You corrected
> 
> quick poll 3: how much fun is dark reader, eh?!!?!  
> if i do make this a multi-chapter fic, fair-warning, lovely's personality is not gonna change much. so it's probably not gonna have a happy fluffy ending. just be warned.
> 
> some of my funniest ideas have come from my fav character from american dad, the semi-sociophatic alien Roger. like him having a quinceanera, despite him being 16 double bagel (or 1601 years old now)
> 
> whee that was fun!! leave me a comment and i'll see you as soon as i write something new!
> 
> XOXO Bucky


	2. WHOOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so happy that i haven't hit writer's block yet!!
> 
> enjoy this next installment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love it when you lovelies leave me such encouraging words!! it makes it so much easier for me to keep writing and update. love you all and hope you enjoy more of this mindfuckery!
> 
> XOXO Bucky

“So we’re stuck with Little Miss Cuckoo for another two weeks??”

“Hey. You’re not the one who had to talk Bruce down from a firm one month.”

“Why do you even listen to him, Nat? You never listen to me.”

“Because half of what comes out of your mouth is garbage, Tony.”

“Right. It’s totally not because you find his ‘dark and mysterious’ personality sexy.”

“Dark and mysterious?! Banner is as open a book as they come.”

“Right. Keep telling yourself that. It will help you get over your little crush faster.”

“Shut up, Iron Meathead.” Nat the Cat did not take inferences of her romantic feelings well, whether they were way off or not.

“Well, since he better be the one babysitting her if he wants her here so bad.”

“I’m sure he has better things to do.”

“Well, there might be better things for him to do, but I’m pretty sure she’s the one he wants to do most.”

“You mean babysitting her.”

“Sure. Babysit her, fuck her, same thing right?!”

 

Tony leaned back easily as Nat the Cat’s palm whizzed past where his face had been a second ago.

 

“Tell me Natasha, was it my general misogyny that got you, or the possibility that (Y/n) might steal Bruce from right under you? And end up right under him?”

 

 

“So how did you get this big booboo on your face again?”

“Oh, just a small sparring accident.”

You frowned slightly as you dabbed antiseptic on the gash and around the bruise on his cheek for good measure. “I thought only the hand-to-hand agents sparred.”

“Hey, a man’s gotta stay in shape, even without the suit.” He winced as you picked up a needle and threaded it. “Are stitches really necessary?”

“Well, just to be safe let’s put them in, Mr. Stark.”

He laughed, before remembering he better hold his neck very still unless he wanted his mouth accidentally stitched together instead. Although Nat would probably appreciate that. “I was kidding when I said I wanted to be called that, (y/n).” He felt an annoying rush of affection at the confused look on your face. “It’s a sex joke.”

“Oh, okay. Yeah, the Yakuza bosses said something along those lines too. Except I got a beating when I didn’t greet them properly, so I figure it’s better safe than sorry.”

He stiffened at this, and you took the opportunity to poke through his skin with the needle.

“SONOFABITCH!”

He reached an arm out instinctively to shove you away, so you elbowed a pressure point on his chest to incapacitate him momentarily.

“MOTHERFUCKER!!”

Too bad it didn’t paralyze his mouth. Still, he held his jaw tight as best he could so you could finish the stitches.

“Done!”

“Holy shit, woman, I thought you gave me anesthetic!!”

“Oh, no, I said antiseptic, not anesthetic.”

“Why wouldn’t you give me drugs?!”

You cocked your head at him with a strange look. “I thought you said you liked pain?”

He sighed and shook his arm to get rid of the pins and needles from the partial-paralysis of earlier. “Also a sex joke.”

“Oh. Sorry.” You packed the supplies quietly into your “special first aid kit” with a big pink cross on the front, pulling out a special baggie to store the needle.

He stared at you for a moment, not sure if he was supposed to apologize or make another joke.

“That’s not going in the garbage chute, is it?!” Was what he settled on.

“Oh, no, medical waste always needs to be disposed of properly. Now, that, I didn’t learn until I joined the Triads-“

“No more explanation necessary!” Tony interrupted. You had an inner snigger-fest at the look on his face. Who knew these SHIELD agents were so sensitive. How did they get any work done with their bleeding hearts?

If you had done his stitches with one of your other First-Aid needles, he’d be at least three shades of blue by now. But it was always nice to slow down a bit and enjoy the ride.

Speaking of rides…

“So I guess I’ll go see if Bruce needs any help in the lab.”

“Hey, that’s my job.” Tony finally felt comfortable with one of his responses.

“Well, I’m guessing you’ll want some painkillers, and since you tend to drink a lot, you’re probably out of commission for a while.”

“Good point. No wonder you were such a good spy.” He slapped himself on the forehead at his accidental, not to mention crass, remark about your past. You practically snickered out loud, but feigned shyness instead.

“Well, uh, seeya.”

“Right.” He definitely needed whiskey, stat. “Hey (y/n)?”

“Yes Mr. Stark?”

“Just Tony is fine.”

“Okay, Just Tony.”

“Don’t be a smartass.”

“Is that all you wanted to say?”

“Uh, no.” He cleared his throat, surprised at how easily he could start snapping at someone, even you. No wonder Nat had kicked his ass earlier. Well, at least he’d gotten a couple good kicks in. Hopefully. “How did you and Brucie Old Boy, er, click so easily?”

 

 

“Well, he’s the only one who acts like I’m not a monster.”

 

You gave him a sad smile, before bending down to give him a kiss right by the wound you’d just stitched up.

He stiffened, but it was probably more from the sudden sign of affection. Still, he didn’t back away, so you counted it as a win.

“Take care of that money-maker, now!”

Then you skipped off with your pink First-Aid Kit (aka Bag of Tricks or secret weapon arsenal), enjoying his stunned silence.

 

Of course, his mouth recovered quickly. “Don’t be silly, (y/n), my money-maker is my ass!”

 

Perhaps his rightful suspicion would take longer to recover.

 

 

_**Just another soul lost in the world of this psychotic girl.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEKEKEKE
> 
> give me some love below!!!
> 
> Random Ramblings:  
> Quick Poll 1: WHOOOOO  
> just based on this chapter i'm already leaning towards Tony. god i love him.
> 
> Quick Poll 2: Any questions you'd like answered eventually?
> 
> Can't wait to hear from y'all! Time to get back to writing my ass off!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Mindfucker


	3. The Cats come out at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so excited to continue this fic!!! fair warning, updates will take a while as this plot is not something i take lightly (creativity-wise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants to get to know lovely. Let's watch.
> 
> leave me some love below!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky

 

“Did you really give Tony stitches without anesthetic?!”

“He should have been clearer about what kind of pain he liked,” you responded, before popping another handful of trail mix into your mouth.

“Well, in the future, just disregard 90% of what he says as pointless drivel.”

“How will I know which 10% to listen to?!”

“I’m sure your training will allow you to pick that up quickly.” Bruce nearly snapped the test tube he was fiddling with at Nat the Cat’s careless aside. She noticed this twitch and amended her words. “You seem to adapt to any environment seamlessly.”

“Thanks!” You brushed your hands against your shorts, getting cracker dust all over the previously-sterilized lab table, before heading out to get some more snacks. “Want anything, Bruce?”

“Uh…, just a black coffee, thanks.”

“Natasha?”

“I’m good.”

You skipped off, wishing you weren’t so hungry so you could eavesdrop on what was about to unfold next. You were putting on major weight now that you weren’t constantly on the move. Captain Rogers had informed you of the training areas, but you weren’t keen on providing video evidence of your combat background. Even if Stark weren’t a technology mogul, SHIELD might have well been Big Brother. If you weren’t being watched by the A Team, they’d probably have injected a chip into your brain by now.

 

Of course a pair of tweezers and an extra hand mirror can do wonders when the scrub intern accidentally puts it in the back of your neck instead.

Sometimes you could only count on stupid luck. Or just stupidity. Of others.

 

“Didn’t Cap tell us not to bring up her colorful past?”

“Well Steve’s not here right now.”

“You really don’t like her, do you?”

“What’s to like?”

“Eh, she seems harmless.”

“You know better than I that appearances can be deceiving, Bruce.”

“I’m no fool.”

“Normally, I’d agree.” She swept the crumbs you’d carelessly dropped off the table and lifted herself languidly onto it, watching his face for any trace of, well, something besides placid friendship. He showed nothing.

“Regardless, being harmless isn’t a particularly endearing trait.”

“Don’t you mean irregardless?”

“That’s a made-up word Tony uses.”

“That he uses right before a ridiculous statement.”

“So I’m ridiculous, now?”

“Natasha, you’re overreacting about a girl who we’re being saddled with only briefly.”

“Not so briefly, thanks to you.”

“We both know wherever she goes after this won’t be offering her banana bread, sugar-less or otherwise.”

“Well, it’s where she belongs!!”

 

They stared at each other for a long moment, as you sat on the carpet outside the open doors. From the tail end you’d caught, this would’ve been a fun argument to witness. Too bad.

 

“Tell me you’re not attracted to her, Bruce.”

“Does it matter?!”

“A non-answer, it is.”

“Right, that’s top-spy speak for you. Never answer a question with another question, it makes you look guilty.”

“Trust me, I can read you like a book without your commentary.”

“Good for you; you’ve managed to read the easiest member of the team. Even if I do find her attractive, so what?! It’s not like I can do anything about it. You’ve made it clear you don’t want her around; and whatever Natasha Romanov wants, she gets!!”

 

 

“Not always.”

 

 

Her tone had softened, and she looked away with a sigh. He narrowed his eyes at her, thrown off.

“Attraction impairs judgement. And I need you the most, out of everyone. To stay clear-headed.”

“I thought Cap was the ‘voice of reason’.”

“He can be too soft-hearted for his own good.”

“So I’m the Grinch?”

“You see situations for what they are. You see the bad as well as the good. But only if the good is actually there.”

“That’s jaded, even for you.”

“I know survival, above all else, yes. But I’ve chosen to use my skills for good. She has been all over the map, and none of it was serving soup to the elders.”

“She hasn’t been given the chance!!”

“Well, she’s been here for a week already, and all she has accomplished is reverting Clint to his natural state of douchebaggery and making Tony even more on edge than when he decided to go cold-turkey for No-shave November.”

“Oh right. No-booze November. Those were dark times.”

They shared a rueful laugh, bridging the gap slightly.

 

It would’ve been a good time to step in, now, but you wanted to hear more.

Of all the hunks on the team, the Black Widow had chosen this one.

You supposed this spoke volumes of your good taste; but even in the most practical of senses, he was the only one besides Clint who had actually acknowledged you.

 

Whether it was because of his easily-donned invincible Green Armour or because inside said Armour laid a heart finally given by Oz, was a mystery that merited solving.

 

 

A sharp voice brought you out of your musings.

“You done eavesdropping, (y/n)?”

“Well I didn’t exactly see an opportune moment to interrupt with a cuppa joe earlier.”

“Get off her case.” Bruce waved you over, accidentally spilling some solution on his shirt from the beaker he’d forgotten he was carrying.

“Oof. Let me go get you some club soda.”

“It’s fine.”

“That’s right.” Nat the Cat added sternly. “Stay with Bruce for now. I don’t want to find you wandering off in the halls alone later tonight.”

“Really, Tasha?!”

“It’s okay, I like keeping you company,” you assured, giving him a ‘please don’t fight’ look.

“…fine.”

You deposited the coffee in his hand, before scurrying towards the chemical shower to get a towel to blot with.

“We’ll finish this conversation later.” Nat the Cat called over her shoulder as she left.

“Looking forward to it,” Bruce grumped right back.

 

 

“Uhm, should I go apologize to her?”

He gave you a strange look. “For what?”

“Eavesdropping, I guess. Even though-“

“Don’t worry about it; she gets snappy when things aren’t 100% straightened out.” He rustled his notes, signaling that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

Since you shouldn’t have caught on yet, you pressed on.

“Still, she seemed pretty miffed at me. Maybe-“

 

 

“JUST DROP IT.”

 

 

You dropped the towel at the sudden change in his voice, but his face was still pale as Steve’s ass. Seems like he had a better leash on The Other Guy than he let on. Excellent.

 

“I’ll, uh, be in the kit- somewhere else.”

You kicked the towel over him, before beelining it out of the laboratory. Ostensibly, a furious Widow was still better than an annoyed Hulk.

 

 

“I thought I told you to stay in the lab.”

You’d made it almost to the elevator before Nat the Cat hopped out of the shadows and twisted your arm behind your back.

“Well, Dr. Banner isn’t in the best of moods-“

“Neither am I.”

“Which begs the question; why are you fighting about me, or even through me, about something that obviously has nothing to do with me.”

She gave you a once-over, before dropping her hold on you. You’d made a good point.

“I’m glad you’re not using your cutesie persona on me,” she finally said.

“The great thing about psychosis is that it comes and goes.”

“At your beck and call, though?”

 

“You’ve made it clear that you’re the good guy. Or girl. Whatever. And that I am not. Why are you wasting time trying to prove a point that everyone else has pretty much already made their mind up on?”

 

She cocked her head at you, surprised by your straight-forwardness. “So you admit your intentions aren’t good?”

“When the hell did I ever say that I was good?”

She nodded, appeased. “As long as we’re on the same page. You might fool Bruce, but you won’t get the best of me.”

“If I were you, I’d be more worried about getting on the same page with your Bruce.”

“Is that a threat?!”

“Actually it’s more about safety. For the rest of us.”

She let out a genuine laugh. “I guess you’re not as bad as your file says.”

“As a ‘top spy,’ I’d assume your instincts and personal behavioral study would garner a more accurate read than a pile of papers could.”

“Touche.”

 

She walked off, satisfied enough not to shove you head-first back into Bruce’s cage.

 

Lies and seduction only got you so far.

Sometimes, even the truth could set you free.

 

Just another soul lost in the world of this psychotic girl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEEHEHEHEHE
> 
> leave a comment!
> 
> Random Ramblings:  
> quick poll 1: YOU KNOW WHAT, IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME QUESTION
> 
> i wanted to keep lovely from getting too mary-sue-y so Nat gets to stay suspicious. on one hand, i feel like it's a bit unfair because i don't expect her to have supernatural powers of observation. in the end, Nat gets to be awesome because no one else can fill the role as well  
> just like she usually does because she's the only girl in the group.
> 
> i really don't like black widow much, but i suppose the way i write her is someone i'd like a lot more.
> 
> quick poll 2: brucexlovely or brucexnat?  
> i can't answer this one :P  
> i like how he's more lenient/caring about (y/n) than everyone else, because he finds her charming and on a deeper level he finds her a kindred spirit in a way that no one else can match. no, not even Nat. 
> 
> Whether it was because of his easily-donned invincible Green Armour or because inside said Armour laid a heart finally given by Oz, was a mystery that merited solving.- he's like the green tin man (from oz) hehehe
> 
> that's all this time lovelies!!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Mindfucker


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real. Er, realer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was already a dark fic and with recent events and my recent mood, expect the triggers to remain in effect just like already handed out green cards and visas SHOULD.
> 
> XOXO Mad Bucky

 

 

“You came back in one piece. You’re definitely not a run-of-the-mill criminal.”

Bruce was glowing, heavenly without a shirt on as he tried to get the stain out of his button-up.

His foul mood did nothing to sully this picture, though it did make him forget to be tactful (read: not bring up the past like an idiot). You let yourself stare long enough to make him feel just slightly uncomfortable.

“Thanks for towel, anyway.”

“Sure.”

“So you and Tasha have a heart-to-heart?”

“I guess you could call it that.”

“Did she put you in a choke-hold?”

“Nah, just the classic arm-behind-back.”

“You got off lucky.”

It seemed that dry humor was one of his coping mechanisms. Yep, you could dig that.

“You seem to know each other well.” You were dipping your toes leisurely.

“Kind of hard to keep secrets in a team like ours.”

“What about privacy? Or, you know, personal space?”

“You saw her sentence you to a whole night with me. Privacy is a luxury. Which, apparently, I cannot afford.”

“Maybe there’s something else that’s bugging her. That’s, you know, causing her to punish you with babysitting duties.” You were up to your thighs in the water now. Too bad there wasn’t anything literal about your thighs in this situation.

“She’s pretty straight-forward.” He was still grumpy enough not to deny your presence as a burden.

Maybe you were tired of being careful, or your self-destructive tendencies were kicking in.

Either way, you decided to dive in headfirst.

 

 

“I think we both know what she wants from you. It’s what I want too. So why don’t you put your pants in a pile with that shirt and get down to business?”

 

 

It took a second for you to realize it wasn’t the silence that was ringing, but rather the vibration through your skull as Bruce back-handed you so hard the crick in your neck popped.

He stared at you, more than mirroring the shock that covered your face, before he turned quickly and gripped the table with both hands.

“You should go.”

“…okay.”

He wanted to find the words to apologize, but he felt this unknown energy that felt so much like rage coursing through his veins.

All he knew was that he needed (y/n) to get to safety as soon as possible.

 

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Sir, we have a bit of a situation.”

“What is it, Rogers?”

“You haven’t by any chance assigned a new agent to this Recon mission at the last minute, would you?”

“Is this some kind of joke?!”

“A rogue mercenary of some kind is picking off HYDRA units in the warehouse. Quite rapidly, too.”

“Well it’s rare we get interference that’s helpful.”

“How do you want to proceed?”

 

“Keep eyes on her until she’s in position to be incapacitated quietly. Or until she clears the base. Whichever comes first.” Fury’s chuckle crackled over the line.

 

“She looks feisty. Not it.”

“Just shoot her with one of your paralysis arrows, Clint.”

“I would, but she keeps hopping around like the energizer bunny on crack.”

“Nat?”

“She’s about three minutes from finishing our objective for us. It would take longer for me to get within shouting distance while staying hidden.”

“Man I wish I was on the field with you guys.”

“Fury said you needed practice guiding us from eagle view Steve.”

“Yeah, and I don’t get why. Obviously I’m more useful up close.”

“Yeah, you could probably sprint and tackle her with thirty seconds to spare, huh, big boy?”

“Why the hell is Tony on the line?! Isn’t he supposed to be debriefing in the tower?!”

“Hacked into your feed, easy peasy.”

“Okay, everybody just shut up and focus on taking her down when she’s done with the last batch of thugs.”

 

“Hate to be a bummer, Cap, but we just lost visual.”

 

 

“What are you doing here?”

Bruce jumped a mile from behind the crates outside the warehouse where he’d been freezing his ass off. Apparently being the ‘last line of defense’ meant playing guard dog to the entrance. If Thor was here, they could’ve just stormed in from the front, but without him, the exit was the new entrance. Spy-logic and all.

“Just, uh, chilling.”

The battery had crapped out on his ear piece so he wasn’t sure if this chick was a threat to the package they were supposed to secure, or the actual package. She didn’t look particularly menacing in a puffer jacket and ski pants, but appearances could be deceiving. In the end, he decided to continue the conversation a bit longer before hulking out.

“What about you?”

“Just, uh, chilling,” she copied with a smile. Definitely not a HYDRA agent. “But I’d move along if I were you. Not exactly the safest locale here.”

 

“I could say the same about you.”

 

You grinned at the nerdy-looking brunette in front of you. Nothing like eye-candy after a bitching brawl. ‘I can take care of myself’ seemed too cliché here.

“You’re not one of the scientists those goons were working for, are you?”

“Well if I was, would I tell you?”

You chewed your lip in thought. “I should probably knock you out just in case.”

“I wouldn’t recommend it.” Something about the quirk his lips made you unsheathe the hidden blade under your sleeve slightly. He didn’t seem to notice the small motion. So either he was one of those schizo/psycho patients they hired as cannon fodder, or he was one of those superhero freaks.

He looked open enough, so you guessed mutant. Too bad; all your training did jack shit against someone who could crush a building with their mind. Or whatever.

 

You were probably going to lose free reign for a few years again.

 

But the present was a gift, so you’d keep your brain in the now.

“All’s well; I could never black out someone as good-looking as you.”

 

So you skipped off into the snow, knowing the archer in the rafters was going to bring you in eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATTTT
> 
> leave a message i mean comment!
> 
> Random Ramblings (rereading this as i posted made me feel slightly better, this is a kickass chapter):
> 
> Quick Poll 1: WHOOOO
> 
> i almost finished up the chapter at the mindfuck. yeah, things have been that bad. in the end, i reached into the deepest parts of my soul to write a bit more. and make it awesome instead of just depressing. now we get a bit of history and some laughs too
> 
> which leads to
> 
> quick poll 2: which part made you laugh?  
> mine is when tony hacks into the feed just to be an ass  
> although "The battery had crapped out on his ear piece so he wasn’t sure if this chick was a threat to the package they were supposed to secure, or the actual package. " was pretty good too
> 
> meanwhile, updates on my less angsty fics might take longer. things have not been going well. we'll see.
> 
> that's all this time lovelies!! i'll try to crank out another chapter soon!
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Mindfucker


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ ITTT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is awesome, so i'd go back re-read the last chapter before this to make the effect more awesome. actually maybe reread from the beginning, it's been a while. thats what i did lol
> 
> i'm glad i finally got some time/heart/energy to add a chapter to this. however, fair warning these chapters won't exactly be coming super regularly. .i'm doing my best though! enjoy!
> 
> xOXO Bucky

“(Y/n)?”

“Uh-huh.”

“What are you doing in the vents?”

“What, I’m not cool enough to hang out with you?”

“Well, no one likes it up here. Too cramped.”

“I’m used to small spaces.”

You had army-crawled backwards into one of his hideouts feet-first, and refused to turn around and face him.

“So you here to play Gin Rummy or what?”

“Just thought I’d explore a little.”

“Again, I ask, in the vents?!”

“Natasha put me in lockdown with Dr. Banner.”

“Yeah, I heard her yelling at Tony a few hours ago. Something really set her off.” He laughed, knowing Tony would probably get his just desserts once again. Still, he decided to continue teasing you. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?”

You remained silent, facing the wall.

“Hey, I was just kidding.” He leaned forward and tugged on your arm. When you didn’t move, he pulled harder and swung you around to face him.

 

 

“Jesus Christ!”

 

 

“Is it that bad?”

“What the fuck happened?!” No matter how mad Nat the Cat had been, there’s no way she would’ve left a mark like that.

“I think I poked the bear.”

“…Bruce.”

“You’d think with my super-secret training I’d have seen it’s trajectory and ducked, right?”

He stared at you, unnerved not only by the imprints on your cheek, but the hollow sound of your voice.

“I guess I had it coming.”

 

 

His mind flashed back to the gash running along your side that he’d seen when you burned the marshmallows and set off the sprinklers in a white t-shirt.

‘Scars are just visual reminders of lessons learned,” you’d told him.

You’d given him a long-winded story about swapping some gangster’s weed with parsley that Nat had told him to disregard since you were probably a pathological liar, but he’d wanted to believe you.

He was sure the adage you’d provided him was based on real experience.

“You’re gonna get your ass whooped a lot in life. Either you learn to dodge, or you deserve it.”

 

 

“(Y/n), I promise you, whatever you said or did to him, you didn’t have this coming.”

He reached slowly towards you, in case you bucked and ran. You sat calmly, barely flinching when he touched the welts that were forming.

He cursed under his breath, recognizing your rigid posture. You’d learned to sit still, in case the calm after the storm was just a prequel to another.

He hated himself when he raised his palm quickly just to test your reaction.

You didn’t move.

You’d already settled into your familiar position among keepers.

Padded white walls or bars along a cell, it didn’t matter.

The tower had become another cage.

He swallowed thickly and dropped his hand with a loud thump. One floor below, Thor wondered if (y/n) had fallen off the bed after jumping too hard again.

You let your eyes droop as you wondered what steps the Great Hawk would take now.

 

He scooted forward until he could press his forehead gently against yours. You felt a shiver along your spine all of a sudden, so he wrapped his jacket around your shoulders. You twitched at the unfamiliar motion.

 

“I promise, (y/n), I’ll get you out of here.”

 

 

Just another soul lost in the world of this psychotic girl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEEEEEE
> 
> leave a comment!!
> 
> RANDOM RAMBLINGS:  
> quick poll 1: YOU KNOW THE DRILL
> 
> lovely has a soft spotttt
> 
> actually it seems you have many soft spots. clint and bruce for now, but more are coming!!!
> 
> quick poll 2: any questions you'd like answered? or at least alluded to? i never reveal my hand!!!
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy this for now!! i might write an Iron Fist fic if you guys have watched it and are interested. if you haven't and are into superheros (why else would you be here?!) i'd highly recommend it!! i think i like it even more than daredevil.
> 
> thats all this time lovelies!! i'll try to update soon!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO Bucky


	6. Answer your Crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after what happened last time, bruce has some 'splainin to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> banter, bullshittery and mindfuckery, per use (think per usual, pronounced as such)
> 
> lots of family drama going on at the moment, so i am updating sporadically.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> leave me a comment below!
> 
> XOXO Bucky

 

“Where’s (y/n)?”

“Why are you asking me?” Clint countered grumpily as he stirred 5 tablespoons of Ghirardelli chocolate syrup into a mug of steaming milk.

“You’re making her special hot cocoa.”

“Maybe I just have an extra sweet tooth today.”

“Or maybe you’re extra sweet on her today.”

“Lay off, Tasha.”

“You’re getting soft, Clint.”

“What’s the matter? All guys have to be hard when they’re around you?”

“You’re a trained assassin Clint. You’re one of the tough-“

“It was a penis joke, Nat.” Clint couldn’t help snickering at his currently-too-serious friend.

“The last guy who mouthed off to me had to get stitches without antiseptic.”

“Do you really want to threaten an innuendo-king with the words ‘mouthing off?’”

“Stitches by (y/n). She could’ve been using poisoned needles for all I know.”

“But since Tony is doing karaoke on floor 14, I guess she’s off the hook, huh.”

“Again, I ask, where is she?”

“Why so stressed?”

“Answer mine and I’ll answer yours.”

“Ugh, fine. She’s playing fort with me.”

Nat the Cat’s stern face dropped into more of a gape. “Uh, what?”

“You know, probably to keep up her ‘childish psychosis phase.’ Or whatever else your excellent Widow skills picked up.” Clint drawled sarcastically.

“Don’t get snippy.”

“Yeah, ditto.”

 

She took a breath to calm herself; her candid conversation with (y/n) earlier put her at ease, but now that she had disappeared from the lab and Bruce had locked himself in and turned off his cell phone she was on edge again.

 

“If you’re so concerned with her whereabouts 24/7 why don’t you just put a chip in her arm or something?”

“She’d probably just chew it out.”

“Why so bitchy today?”

“Believe me, if I were feeling bitchy, your head would be tucked in your ass.”

Clint held the mug over his shoulder and assumed the Karate Kid ‘no can defend’ crane position. Tasha relaxed and let out a guffaw at his ridiculous pose.

Clint always knew how to make her laugh. Why couldn’t she be into him instead of the big green oaf? Speaking of which…

“Any idea why Bruce locked himself up in his lab?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“Because he turned off his phone.”

“What, you never learned lock-picking in Spider Training?”

“It’s a dead bolt, Clint. Remember, to keep in the Other Guy?”

“Yeah, well it’s there for a reason.”

“What are you trying to say?!”

“Ask him yourself.”

“Ok, Dory, I’ll repeat what I said 3 seconds ago. His phone is off. El fono, no worko.”

“Get Tony to go on the intercom.”

“Last week we tried that and the Other Guy tore the speakers out of the room.”

“Ouch.”

“So don’t make me ask a third time.”

 

 

“Well, maybe there’s a reason why I’m making (y/n) hot chocolate and Green Babysitter is holed up in his room under what normally is considered Code Red.”

 

“Don’t tell me…”

 

“I don’t need to. You can figure it out yourself Ms. IQ 180. And maybe instead of worrying about the girl who’s eating all my emergency Ferrero Rocher, you can go deal with the real monster in the basement.”

“Be careful who you call a monster, Clint.”

“Yeah yeah, go do your lullaby.”

“Watch it.”

“Trust me, you should be the one who watches it. Just because he holds your hand and turns flesh-colored again when you touch him doesn’t mean he can’t do other things with that same hand.”

“Is that some kind of innuendo?!”

 

 

“You know what? It’s actually not. And I really, really wish it were.”

 

 

“Bruce?”

A grumble was all she heard, but since the cameras showed a non-green scientist, and the cameras hadn’t been ripped out of the wall yet, she assumed the grunt was just non-committal response. And not, you know, a guttural roar from a rising beast.

“Can I come in?”

“The door’s locked for a reason.”

“You look fine to me.”

“Looks can be deceiving.”

“Well can you at least talk to me?”

“I am talking. Right now. My mouth is opening, and words are coming out.”

So he was crabby, but that exactly merit lockdown.

“Why’d you let (y/n) out?”

“I didn’t exactly feel like tying her down with a towel.”

“Well it’s kind of your job to watch her.”

“Why would you choose the one person with zero physical prowess to guard a ‘national security risk’?”

“So she ran away?! And you didn’t stop her?!”

“She’s probably hanging out with Clint.”

“She is, but that’s not the point. It’s your responsibility to watch her, Bruce.”

“I didn’t sign up to be a babysitter.”

“Yeah well I didn’t sign up to be choked nearly to death by Steve’s best friend, but you don’t see me whining about it.”

“Well why don’t you give someone else the job, since I’m apparently not very good at it.”

“Well, at least tell me why she left. She’s always kept herself amused when she was trap- hanging out with you.”

 

“Full disclosure this conversation is kind of triggering me.”

 

She took a deep breath, more than a little frustrated herself. She decided on a light joke.

“Think Ghandi, Bruce.”

“Ghandi, huh?” There was a bitter laugh which weirded her out. “Ghandi, the god of peaceful protest. But some say, it was the threat of violence from his followers that was the real maker of change.”

“History buff, hmm?”

“Allegory buff. Or metaphor. Whatever.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You put (y/n) with the softest member of the group, outwardly.”

“Steve is widely-recognized as the softest.” She was quick at banter, but still falling behind on his train of thought.

“But if push came to shove, she was really with the most dangerous one. Although I guess Thor would be debatable as tied for first.”

“So you’re mad we took advantage of your situation? Because your condition, whether you like it or not, can be used as an asset. And you’ve always understood that. Especially in a case like this, where we’re with a ticking time bomb; with you taking care of her, we can actually diffuse it. Or at least we can get a hold of the detonator.”

“I guess you’re the allegory buff.”

 

“So if the current arrangements make you feel like a freak, remember we all are, in our own ways. And if our weaknesses can be used as strengths, especially for the greater good, that’s what makes us heroes. Not villains.”

 

They were wise words, to be sure.

But they were all souls caught in the world of a psychotic girl.

 

 

“I’m saying, Tasha, that you put two monsters together in a lab. And if this were a scientific study…

 

I think we found who truly is the bigger monster.”

 

 

She stared at the camera feed, but he had turned away.

 

 

“Bruce. What. Did you do?”

 

 

He reached towards the light switch, and with a snap the room was covered with darkness.

 

All that remained was the infrared glowing outline of a slumped figure, staring into nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOO ANGST YEAH BITCH
> 
> Random ramblings :
> 
> quick poll 1: WHOO?!!!? brucie can still work as the broody counterpart, clint is obviously leading in the polls, steve has been mentioned as well
> 
> quick poll 2: favorite line?! mine is the karate kid 'no can defend' one. i got it from Gary Gulman, one of my fav comedians
> 
> quick poll 3: any questions/plot points you'd like put in the future?
> 
> i loved the banter in this one. i wanted to put more plot, but i kept coming up with more and more banter. this is NOT a filler chapter. i literally sat down and had tons of comebacks that i had to get out there. and then i didn't want to rush the plot in between. also it's a work in progress. this is a really interesting prompt and i'm working with it.
> 
> the last image of brucie is kind of heart-breaking. he sees himself as a monster and lovely isn't helping. also nat isn't helping. i'm kind of glad nat gets to be the wet blanket in this fic; i get tired of writing her as the perfect friend in 99% of my fics. literally everyone, even gentleman stevie, gets to be an asshole in at least 2 of my fics. 
> 
> as usual, shit is going down in my life so i update sporadically. like i'll post 2 fics in one day, and then go 3 weeks with silence.  
> i've gotten crap about 'not updating regularly' too. ugh. but you guys are on my minds and i love you all! except the jerks. just kidding i love the jerks too. unless you're mean to me. then yeah. but you guys aren't so i love you all.
> 
> i hope to update soon!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Mindfucker


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for a taste of your own medicine, Brucie!! just kidding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your lovely support and comments!! you've cheered me up and inspired me into writing another chapter!
> 
> i'm really enjoying this ride, hope you are too!
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Mindfucker

 

“Okay, staff meeting.”

“We’re all here already, Cap. You don’t need to make an announcement.”

“Shouldn’t someone be watching (y/n)?”

“Would you chill for a second Tasha? There’s five of us and one of her.”

“Five? Really?” Tony counted on his fingertips as Steve tried not to roll his eyes. “Wait I only count four-“

“You’re forgetting yourself.” Thor interrupted, having gone through this exact scenario many times with the drunk already.

“Shut up and let the man talk or we’ll never get out of here.”

“Thanks, Clint,” Steve answered, keeping the sarcasm out of his voice. Now was not the time to get frustrated; at least, not about this. “So I assume everyone has been briefed on the situation-“

“I was not.” Thor interrupted again. He’d walked into the kitchen for a snack and gotten lassoed into picking sides for a debate no one bothered explaining.

“Bruce backhanded (Y/n).”

“Yikes.” Steve winced at Tony’s blunt description, while Thor blinked confusedly.

“And she did not bother ducking?”

“Hey, don’t blame the victim!”

“Easy there, Barton, don’t get all emotional now.”

“Shut up Tasha. You’re the one who can’t think straight because you’re all hot and heavy over The Other Guy.”

“I am not- don’t call Bruce th-“

“Woah, Lady Natasha has stuff for Brother-“

“Thor, it’s not has stuff, it’s has a thing-“

 

“EVERYONE SHUT UP.”

 

Four heads turned in unison at Steve, whose face was red from exertion. And probably exasperation.

“Yes, Bruce hit (y/n). Yes, Nat has a thing for Bruce.” He let out such a solid glare that even Nat the Cat didn’t interrupt. “Now let’s move on and figure out what to do with them.”

“Them?!”

“Lady Natasha is right. Brother Bruce is not the problem; throwing in an unstable variable like (y/n) is what caused the problem.”

“Right, Bruce is an angel. That’s why the lab is in lockdown. In fact, that’s why there is even a lockdown protocol.” Clint bit back bitterly.

“Okay, we can all agree that Bruce is a little feisty. And (y/n) is a little freaky.” Tony was insensitive, but for once he was in the middle. “I think what Capsicle wants us to come up with a solution that will make both of them happy.” Steve nodded, grateful to Iron Butt for once. “Oh, how I do love happy endings!” The gratefulness faded quickly.

“I suggest isolation, pure and simple.”

“I suggest a lobotomy.”

“On (y/n) or Bruce?!”

“Neither!” Steve yelled, before turning in surprise as somebody answered at the very same time.

 

“Both.”

 

“How are you feeling?” Nat the Cat was the first to come up with something to say as everyone stared away at the man in a lab coat.

“Fine.”

“How’d you get out?!” Tony wanted to make sure none of his Playboys got destroyed in the process of his Prison Break.

“I walked out. Since it was a self-initiated lockdown, it stopped after the programmed 30 minutes.”

“…”

“You didn’t read the pamphlet I gave you on the updated security measures I inputted last week, did you?”

“The, uh, dog ate it.”

Thor turned to Tony with a confused look, while everyone else ignored the stupid excuse.

 

“If you all don’t mind, I’d like to have a chance to talk to (y/n). To, you know, apologize.”

 

“I think that would be a good idea.”

“Yeah, I disagree Tasha.”

“Of course you do, you have a soft spot for her.”

“We all know who you have a soft spot for-“

“Both of you knock it off!” Steve put a hand on both of their chests and pushed them apart, before withdrawing his hand quickly from Nat the Cat because her chest also happened to be her boob. She cleared her throat loudly so she could maintain her angry face and not burst into laughter. Tony, however, couldn’t stop a giggle from forming.

 

“I think the decision should be left up to (y/n).” Thor added words of wisdom while giving Steve a nod to acknowledge the hilariously awkward thing that just happened.

“That’s fair,” Bruce confirmed, turning his face slightly to avoid making eye contact with Steve after the unfortunate groping incident.

 

“Well. (y/n)? How about it?”

 

Everyone covered their ears as Clint yelled, but after about a minute a rustle sounded above and your head popped out from the vents.

“You called?”

“Someone wants to say they’re sowwy.” Clint was clearly still miffed at Bruce, but at least he was willing to give it a try.

You peered suspiciously at the group, before zooming in on Bruce’s face. He looked genuinely sorry, but normal people didn’t just hit people and apologize. No you knew had ever done something like that.

“That’s, uh, right.” Bruce didn’t exactly like the way the archer phrased it, but he didn’t really have the right to complain. “Maybe you could come down?”

“Pass.” You sniffed and wiggled back into the vents.

 

 

“Come now, Lady (y/n), give him a chance.”

 

 

You stuck your head out once more. This was the first time Thor acknowledged you properly, instead of keeping his distance and only referring to you in the 3rd person and only to others. Lady (y/n)? It actually sounded nice. A bit outdated, but nice nonetheless.

“Alright, alright, give ‘em some room.” Tony saw the relenting in your face and started shoving everyone out of the room, considering trying the same move on Nat the Cat that Steve had done earlier, before deciding he really didn’t want any more stitches, antiseptic or not. Or was it anesthetic?

“Maybe one of us should stay. You know, just in case.” He might have been a stick in the mud, but Steve meant well. You felt an annoying glimpse of affection at his concerned face. Better nip that in the bud.

“We’re okay. Thanks, though, Stevie.”

He grimaced at the nickname, but smiled back nonetheless. Damn. He was harder to hate than you would’ve liked.

“Okay, well, we’ll be in the next room if you n-“

“Jesus, they’re not teenagers about to do it for the first time, Rogers.”

“Stark, that is a horrible analogy to use-“

Nat the Cat gave Bruce a strange look, but took the lead and closed the door behind them, leaving only you and the supposedly gentle giant alone once more.

 

 

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

 

So far, going well, Bruce thought to himself as he twiddled his thumbs. You hadn’t shot a poison dart at him, or anything, and his heart-rate was steady. Slightly elevated, but mild anxiety in a case like this was normal.

 

“So, there was something about you saying sorry?”

“Oh, yeah. Uh, sorry.”

 

You scratched your head. It wasn’t a great apology, but you’d never really gotten one before so you supposed you could take it or leave it. Take it, you decided.

“Ok. Well, seeya.”

You stretched agilely, before leaping onto an overhead lamp and into the ceiling once more.

“Wait!”

Jesus, couldn’t he form more than 2 words at a time? Or just decide whether to talk or shut up?!

“What.”

“I didn’t do that right.”

“Do what right?”

“Apologize. Sorry. I mean, I am sorry about what I did. But I’m also sorry about how crappy my apology was.”

You let your body go limp in order to drop easily to the ground. Apparently he didn’t recognize the maneuver and rushed forward to catch you. His chest hit you squarely in the head. Owie.

“And I’m sorry that I reverse headbutted you just now. Damnit I’m a mess.”

 

You took a step back and looked him up and down. Wrinkled lab coat, untied sneakers, crooked glasses, and pale, pale skin. Not so much as a trace of green.

He hid his monsters even better than you could.

You felt an unfamiliar lump in your throat, and hated it.

 

Your breath caught in your throat as you mumbled. “You look okay to me.”

 

He reached forward hesitantly, like you were a wounded raccoon.

 

 

“(Y/n) the fuck are you doing by the garbage?!”

“Making sure this thing doesn’t have rabies!” You called over your shoulder, before gazing back at the adorable robber-masked fluffball. He seemed to have a gash on his paw, but wasn’t foaming at the mouth or anything.

“Is it that damn raccoon again?!”

“Looks like he got cut, poor thing.”

“Psh, yeah right. You should see the guy who actually got cut today.” The Boss strolled over with a whistle, clearly in a good mood.

“Isn’t it cute?”

“You betcha.” You turned to see him eyeing you with a grin and almost threw up right into his face.

“I meant the raccoon.”

“Yeah, yeah of course. Looks like the trap didn’t get him like I hoped.”

“Trap?! I’ve been feeding him pretzels since Tuesday!”

“Huh, that explains why he took the tranq bait right out of my hand.”

You let out a long sigh. “If he took the bait, why didn’t you just use poison?”

“You know me. I like a job done well with a little flair. No blood means no flair.”

“Yeah, well looks like job not done so well.” You were pushing it, but you were tired of this gang already. And the look The Boss gave you meant you didn’t have long before he got all handsy.

“Guess you’ll have to finish it off. And hey, maybe you can do the same for me later.”

Well, that was disgusting. But maybe your puppy eyes could sway him. “Can we keep him?”

“You know the rules, (y/n). Keeping the weak around you will only make you weaker. Better to put him out of his misery.” He handed you his very own gold-embellished pistol, the biggest mistake he’d make that day. Or ever.

“But he’s so adorable.”

“Yeah, but being adorable never saved no one’s life.”

Agree to disagree on that. “Too bad. I had already named him.”

“Yeah? What was it?”

You let out a sigh as you resisted closing one eye to aim; depth perception was the key to a clean shot. If there was a raccoon God out there, you hoped he or she would forgive you. If there was solace, this was just a practice shot for later tonight.

 

“Sorry bout this, Brucie.”

 

 

You stared at each other now, his hand outstretched and his eyes imploring you.

For what? To forgive him? Your pardon couldn’t possibly mean that much to him.

To understand him? You already did.

To believe he was good?

 

You weren’t sure you even knew what counted as good anymore.

 

But you knew he didn’t have a gold .44 on him; you’d dropped it off at the rival gang’s headquarters, knowing they’d rather take the fall then admit one of the “hoe’s” got a drop on the boss.

And if there was such thing as choice among captivity, this had to be it.

 

 

So you closed the gap and leaned in close, feeling his cold hand wrap around yours.

You thought you heard him whisper the words again. “I’m so sorry, (y/n).”

But it didn’t matter, because you had already pressed your lips to his.

And if you knew anything from being a stupid passed-around learned-to-fend-for-herself killer;

You knew that a kiss could seal the deal.

There was no going back for him now.

 

Just another soul lost in the world of this psychotic girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEEEE
> 
> thanks for reading!! gimme some love below!!
> 
> random ramblings:  
> quick poll 1: YOU KNOW THE DRILL  
> brucie gets points this chapter. So does stevie, and maybe thor. GUYS DON'T LET ME DO THIS. DON'T LET THIS BECOME CIVIL UNREST 2. OR 90 YEAR OLD VIRGIN. GOD WHY DO I DO THIS.
> 
> quick poll 2: favorite line/part?  
> Mine is probably 'yeah, well, job not done so well'  
> although the context kind of sucks. yeah, it got a little dark. i didn't want to go there exactly but i need to provide some small context into why lovely is the way she is. don't worry, nothing bad of a sexual nature happened there. you shot that mofo in the head that night. in case you didn't get the inference, which you probably did.
> 
> also, the part where steve pushes clint and nat away from each other and accidentally gets to 2nd base was pretty amazing too.
> 
> and thor's have stuff v.s. has a thing is from fez in that 70's show. god i love that show
> 
> by the way, the 'kiss can seal a deal' thing is actually not contrived and hard to believe. i've seen it with my own 2 eyes; quite sad story, really, usually a sweet guy manipulated by some jerk girl who needs something from him. became totally devoted when she wasn't really worth the trouble.
> 
> but, anyway, it's actually possible to sway a guy with just one kiss. just ask my hubz ;) now whether or not he's unlucky you should ask him :P
> 
> and if anyone were to fall head over heels from one kiss, it would be brucie. and maybe stevie. wait, scratch that last part, we are NOT going there.
> 
> thats all this time lovelies!! hope you enjoyed this chapter full of banter AND action
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Angstmaster
> 
> p.s. in a way brucie did get a taste of his own medicine. that kiss with lovely is gonna lead to a whole new world of pain. one way or another. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little sad and a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all your support lovelies!! I'm trying to crank out chapters when i can!
> 
> XOXO Bucky

“You can’t save her, Bruce.”

“Mhm.”

“No one can.”

“Whatever you say.”

She took him by the shoulders and stared him in the eye. “She doesn’t want to be saved.”

“Look, Tasha, you can either help me with my tie or leave me alone.”

She huffed, but straightened his lapel and began a double Windsor. Five extra seconds to try to save him from the biggest mistake of his life.

 

“Why do you hate her?”

 

She stopped and glanced at him, before turning away. Something about his face unnerved even her. Apparently the hold of the psychotic girl was stronger than she thought.

“I don’t hate her-“

“Bullshit.”

“I’m just trying to watch out for you, Bruce.”

“Yeah, well maybe I don’t need your help.”

She’d heard this from Clint more times than the hits on Tony’s Instagram. She’d heard it from Tony more times than Clint got caught snooping in her email. It never bugged her.

This, though, was different.

 

Maybe she should take the advice she’d been trying to give him all along. Don’t get too attached.

 

But Bruce wasn’t like (y/n); he was damaged but in repair.

He was a good man.

 

“Hey.”

She realized she was still holding both ends of the tie as Bruce patted her on the shoulder half-awkwardly. “It’s just pre-date nerves.”

“Is she even allowed out of the tower?”

“We got a special exemption from the boss.”

“Fury?”

“Steve.”

“Pretty sure you need the sign off from chief.”

“Ok, we’ll go to an outdoor restaurant. That way when I hulk out to grab her I won’t damage a whole building.”

 

They both laughed, and she avoided his eyes once more. She didn’t want him to feel like a monster.

 

 

But she didn’t know that was what you had that she could never have.

We’re all fucked up in one way or another.

We all have beasts within.

 

 

But both you and Bruce had let yours out.

 

 

“Woah, coat and tie? Snazzy.”

He was so cute when he blushed. Then he looked at you confusedly.

“Did you need some time to get ready?”

“Oh, right.” You looked down at your Avengers print pajamas. You’d only gotten some free SHIELD t-shirts and training room track pants since you’d gotten here. “I don’t really, uhm…”

He shook his head in understanding. “Well, you look great.”

You turned a bright cherry red and bolted out of the room. “Be right back!”

 

“What the hell are you doing in my room?!”

You were too off-kilter emotionally to feel annoyed at Ms. Widow.

“I need something to wear on our date.”

“Why don’t you use one of your own-“ she felt her anger slightly diminish when she realized you’d been dressed like a hobo for weeks. “We’re not exactly the same size.”

“Yeah I was hoping you had something really, really stretchy. Like major elastic.” You didn’t exactly have a rocking bod to begin with, and with Thor constantly offering you Pop-Tarts and Steve’s famous French toast you were packing pounds fast.

Not to mention you hadn’t worked out in weeks. You didn’t want them to pick up on your moves. Even the most innovative fighters had patterns that could be traced, and you needed the element of surprise if you were going to survive.

She sighed and nudged you away from her closet, and found the maternity dress she’d used when she had to go undercover as a prego. “Here. You could have the stomach the size of two bowling balls and it would still look good.”

“Luckily I’m only one-bowling-ball-size.”

She chuckled involuntarily and felt a rush of irritation; why was (y/n) so damn charming?! No wonder she had all the boys here in a tizzy.

“Well, have fun I guess.”

“Thanks! I’ll return the dress once Tony teaches me how to use the washing machine.”

“You don’t know how to use a washing machine?!”

“Well the Yakuzas always had someone pick up the dry-cleaning and the Triads local front was a dry clean shop so-“

“Nevermind.” Another spike of irritation came over her as she realized she felt slightly sorry for you.

 

 

But she was sure she would not become a soul lost in the world of this psychotic girl.

 

 

“Just keep it.”

You nodded gratefully and whipped off your shirt to pull it on.

“Woah there.”

“Sorry. Not used to being allowed privacy when changing. Hidden weapons and all.”

“Right.”

“Luckily most of the time it was just other girls. Though occasionally the guards would-“

She cleared her throat abruptly. You pulled the bottom of the dress over your legs and pulled off the pajamas from underneath.

“Thanks again.”

“Uh-huh.”

 

You were almost out of the room when she spoke once more.

 

“You have a tendency to overshare, you know.”

“People always want to know my secrets. It’s better to drop them in casual conversation than sit behind interrogation glass.”

She could pass it off as some sort of psychosis detachment, or perhaps feigned psychosis detachment, but still the answer was fair enough.

“Well, I really don’t need to know.”

“Oh, right. Well one last tidbit then?”

“If you must.”

 

“This is the first dress someone’s given to me that wasn’t a bribe or for a seduction mission.”

 

And despite the fact you were about to go off with her One True Love, she felt something along the lines of empathy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW AM I GONNA FINISH THIS FIC
> 
> quick poll 1:  
> ya know the drill  
> tbh nat would be a really really good match here if i wrote slash. because she's kind of a hater, but she also has the capacity to understand her better than anyone else.  
> I hope eventually to make her a supporting character and not the main antagonist.
> 
> fyi the overshare line is from supernatural, when dean and sam are AU working in an office hehe
> 
> no more quick polls as I am busy trying to come up with other chapters for other stuff.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!  
> leave me a comment if you liked!
> 
> XOXO Bucky
> 
> p.s. how cute is bruce going on a date?!?!


End file.
